Curse of the Legend
by Natsuko1
Summary: Dark and Daisuke's mission is to steal a very rare and dangerous ancient artifact that contains evil, and incredible power, one wrong touch, who knows what can happen....Short Chapter 2 Up!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own DN Angel or have anything to do with it. This is just my fan fiction on it and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it. =)  
  
- Chibi-Rika  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
"I'm off to school!" I shouted, waving back to my mother. I had one piece of strawberry jam toast still in my mouth, the usual breakfast that I usually eat. I ran down the street and gobbled down my piece of toast, greeting all the people who I'd saw along the whole way to the train station. There, I stood on the platform, my back against the wall, waiting for the train to arrive. I closed my eyes, and my soul seemed to have drifted into another dimension, and when I had opened my eyes, I realize that the train had already left me behind. "Darn it! I missed the train, what is wrong with me?" I put my hand on my face, frustrated.  
  
"This is no time to be blaming yourself, are you going to go to school or what?" Dark suddenly appeared in my mind, saying so. Realizing that school was on the line, I quickly snapped out of it and ran as fast as I can to the route to school, barely making it, I finally reached the school but to find out that the bell has already rung. "Oh Man, just great, being late to school for two dates straight!", I thought, as I ran into the school building, heading up the stairs to my classroom.  
  
Finally reaching the classroom, I went opened up the door and went it, ready to apologize to the teacher for being so late, but to my surprise, the teacher wasn't here yet. I sat down at my desk, and unpacked my notebooks and books, still catching my breath from all the exhausting running up the stairs at such a pace to avoid getting late reports. There, I finally could give myself a break, there, I stretched my arms and looked up to the ceiling. 'Oh man, I got to steal this White Legend thing today from the museum! So that means, I'll have to get home by five..'  
  
"Niwa-kun!" Hara-san shouted. "Niwa-kun!" The sound of her calling my name, broke my daydream. "Oh, Good morning Hara-san.", I greeted her. "What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself today," she said, concerned, looking at me with her strange look. "Nothing, I'm just a little tired, that's all," I replied with a quick and simple answer. The school day seemed to get past me quite quickly.  
  
"Dark, What's this white legend thing, we're after for tonight anyways?", I asked, speaking my mind freely to him, as I was walking home. "It's an ancient treasure," he replied me. "An ancient treasure?", I asked, stunned. "Yes, it's suppose to be a very rare white crystal that holds mysterious and incredible powers," he began, then paused. "And, there is a legend, that says whoever wants to use and control the crystal's power must firstly sacrifice one of his or hers close beings." After finishing his sentence, a lot of questions clouded my mind. "Sacrifice a close being? What exactly does that mean?", I asked him, eagerly waiting for an answer. "A Friend, his or hers parents, etc. Something which is close to the person in some related way." He answered.  
  
"But, that's horrible. No one should sacrifice a close being as close as that just for the sake of power.", I said, disagreeing. 'Yes, it is horrible..and it is said, that once a person receives it's powers, he will be incredibly powerful, in fact, even evil, in fact, some say one might even be possessed by a creature that lives deeply in the crystal's soul.' "Then doesn't that mean that today's mission to steal the white legend crystal is unbelievably dangerous?", I asked, cautiously and eagerly awaiting for his answer. He answered me with a simple answer. "Yes."  
  
-To Be Continued- (How do you like it? Please Read and Review.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry for the very long wait for chapter 2, I have been very lazy lately. *Hits herself in the head with a roll of newspaper* ^^'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel *sobs in a corner*, nor affiliated with it in anyway.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"It's time." I stated, looking serious. I have already sent a warning note out, stating clearly what I have planned. "Time to go." Dark muttered, urging me to go. I slowly took out a picture of Risa from my pocket and put it in front of my face. "It's finally time to start the party," Dark started. "Wizu!" After being called by his master, Wizu immediately made his way to Dark and transformed himself into a beautiful pair of black wings and attached himself to Dark. We flew in the night sky slowly making our way to the Museum, by the time we had arrived, the police were already guarding entrances of the Museum and around. The flashes of their police cars blinded my eye for a moment.  
  
"Let's land." I muttered to Dark. We flew to the side of the Museum, where the spotlights have yet to arrive. Slowly we slid open the window and got ourselves in. I stood there wondering.How strong exactly was the artifact which we were about to steal? "I sense a powerful power; One I haven't sensed for a long time." Dark suddenly stated, breaking my thoughts. "Eh? It's coming from the artifact?" I asked softly. Dark nodded in agree. "Be careful, Dark."  
  
"Downstairs!", Dark exclaimed pointing to the staircase to the left. The stairs were made of cement, and will surely cause noises. We flew down the stairs to see about five police patrolling randomly the area. We waited patiently, peeking out from behind the wall until the area was empty. When all of the polices had left to patrol the other parts of the Museum. We walked quietly, up to the artifact which was held prison in a glass box with a string attached carefully to the ceiling.  
  
"You're here." Came a voice from the shadows from behind. I slowly turned my head. Hiwatari-kun! When did he get here? "You're not getting the artifact from the Museum, it is much to powerful to be in your hands." Dark chuckled for a few seconds and stopped. "Too powerful for me? You must be kidding." "I never kid around," Hiwatari stated, facing seriously at me. "This artifact holds mysterious power and I will not let it fall it your hands!"  
  
Yes, this is indeed a super short chapter, I apologize. Hopefully the next chapter will be up -soon- and longer.  
  
Please review. 


End file.
